


Get Me to the Church on Time

by MJ (mjr91)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjr91/pseuds/MJ
Summary: This is a series of conversation fragments all overheard one fine Saturday in an alternate universe far, far away.





	Get Me to the Church on Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Get Me to the Church On Time by MJ

20 Apr 1998

Would like to submit the attached for MSSS. It's actually clean, like "Your Anniversary", and pushing towards humor -- a series of conversation fragments the day of (dream on, slashers) M/Sk's commitment ceremony. Some who's who confusion along the lines of the Scullyslash "Do You Take This Woman..." 

Get Me to the Church On Time  
by MJ

Note: This is a series of conversation fragments all overheard one fine Saturday in an AU far, far away, involving Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner, Dana and Maggie Scully, a reformed - or at least washed and pressed - Alex Krycek, and a woman named Cheryl. Weddings are such a bitch when it's getting down to the wire.

* * *

* * * * *

"Where's the ring? Where the hell's the frigging ring?"

"I've got it here somewhere. Let me check my pockets again."

"Did you find it? I'm worried about Scully."

"She's a big girl, Mulder; she'll take care of herself. Relax!"

"Relax? You've gotta be joking. Look, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Again? You were just in there five minutes ago."

* * * * *

"Scully, are you okay?"

"Wiped, Cheryl. And I'm worried about Mulder."

"What for? He's a big boy."

"That's the problem. The bachelor party was last night; what if he hasn't gotten himself together yet?"

"You're not worrying about Alex?"

"Come on. Alex can take care of himself. God, I hope he can take care of Mulder, he's a handful."

* * * * *

"Come on, Walter, get yourself together." Cold water on the face. "At your age, you should know how to behave at a bachelor party." It was all right; the eyes weren't too puffy. On went the glasses. "Just in time; my ride ought to be here in five minutes." Coffee? No. No more fluids. Not enough time to get to the bathroom before things got started. They were cutting it pretty close to the wire. The ring. Did he have the damn ring, or...? There was the car horn. If he didn't have it, the driver sure better.

* * * * *

Maggie Scully, stay calm. The living room looks beautiful. The flowers are perfect. The food is out on trays in the dining room. The champagne is on ice. All you have to do is stay calm. No guests yet, thank God. Where's Dana? She should be here right now. And where on earth was Fox Mulder? Fox, if you don't get here on time, you're dead. I don't care if you're like my own son to me, you're still dead. Don't you dare... Oh, thank heavens. There's Dana's car. There's Cheryl with her. Yes, they've got Walter.

"Hello, honey. You look wonderful. Cheryl, have you been taking good care of my baby?"

"Yes, ma'am. Except for last night."

"Walter, what on earth was Dana doing with you last night?"

"Maggie, let's just say I didn't know these two could throw that kind of a bachelor party."

"Dana, you didn't."

"Yeah, mom. We got him the male strippers and everything."

* * * * *

"There they are."

"Fox, Alex, where have you been?"

"Get Walter in another room!"

"What on earth, Alex?"

"Hey, the groom isn't supposed to see the groom before the ceremony, is he?"

"Especially not when the other groom looks like that - Alex, what the hell did Mulder do at the bachelor party?"

"No one he shouldn't have, Mrs. Scully. But he and his Quantico classmates -I'm Russian, and they were drinking me under the table. Now, that's saying something."

"You let him drink that much?"

"Come on... Walter's gonna keep this boy on a leash; it's his last blowout. Be nice to him. Dana, you got Walter's ring?"

"Yeah, Alex; you have Mulder's?"

"In my jacket. Mrs. Scully, the house looks beautiful."

"Thanks, Alex. Dana let me borrow Cheryl yesterday to set the place up. I couldn't have done it without her."

* * * * *

"Alex, you know I love Fox like he's my own son."

"Yes, Mrs. Scully. Couldn't miss it."

"I've been so lucky these past couple of years. Dana and Cheryl have been so happy together. Do you think Fox and Walter will be? I don't want him to get hurt."

"They'll be fine, Mrs. Scully. Don't even think about it; they'll be fine. Look - I think I hear someone pulling up. Get Cheryl and Dana - we'd better get this show on the road."

* * * * *

"Where did Fox and Walter get to, Cheryl? I don't see them."

"Don't worry, mom, they're fine."

"Do you think everyone's enjoying themselves?"

"Relax, mom. The food's delicious. Everyone's having a wonderful time."

"You're sure? I'm glad. Where's Alex?"

"Don't worry."

"I don't like that tone of voice. Where's Alex?"

"With Mulder and Walter."

"Doing what? Now I am worried."

"He kidnapped them, mom."

"Quit joking. What's going on?"

"No joke. Alex is dragging them to the airport. They were just going to go back to work on Monday, so Dana forged some vacation requests for a week off. Dana and Alex and I bought them a trip to Hawaii, and if he didn't grab them now they'd miss the fight."

"My daughter forged documents? Good Lord!"

"Calm down, mom. Here, drink some more champagne. Great party, huh?"


End file.
